Laser printers are becoming more widely used in business correspondence, in combination with computer terminals. One serious disadvantage of laser printers, however, is that it is not easy to address envelopes. Accordingly, many offices must necessarily have both computer terminals with laser printers, and also have available typewriters for addressing envelopes. To avoid this problem, it would be convenient to use a unitary or one piece mailer in which the address and the message were both printed onto the mailer by the laser printer. However, unitary mailing assemblies normally have natural gum adhesive for closing the mailer and forming it into an envelope. Unfortunately, this type of natural gum adhesive is heat-activated and will contaminate the operative mechanisms of many laser printers or xerographic copiers.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to overcome the problems outlined hereinabove.